dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Soren Flyre
Soren Flyre (ソレン・フライヤ, Soren Furaiya) is a human featured in The Last Saiyan. He is a secondary point-of-view character in the second, third, fourth, and fifth acts of the story. Being a member of the Imperial Ordained, Soren is loyal to King Jibal, and in the story, he becomes the newest and youngest of the king's Praetorian Guards. He is a skilled martial artist and former student of the . |Row 4 title = Height: |Row 4 info = 5'10'' |Row 5 title = Weight: |Row 5 info = 138.6 lbs |Row 6 title = Birth Date: |Row 6 info = June 11, 927 Age |Row 7 title = Age: |Row 7 info = 15 |Row 8 title = Power Level: |Row 8 info = 89 |Row 9 title = Martial Arts School: |Row 9 info = Crane School |Row 10 title = Rank: |Row 10 info = Praetorian Guard }} Appearance Soren is a tall, skinny teenager with straight brown hair and purple eyes. His eye color is slightly uncommon in Dragon World and is a feature associated with him because of this. Soren's body type would best be described as ottermode. His muscles are defined, but they are not large or bulky. His sleek figure allows Soren to be quick on his toes. Soren has a long diagonal scar down his back, which was acquired in a martial arts match. He is described as being "owl-eyed" on more than one occasion. Soren usually wears full-body Praetorian Guard armor, which is colored silver and black and lined with gold and red. Jibal can always tell which one of his guards Soren is because he can see the boy's unique eyes through the helmet's visor. When Soren fights in martial arts tournaments or duels, he wears only a simple dark blue gi with the Crane School kanji (鶴) on it. Soren prefers to not wear shoes while fighting. Even in matches where armor is allowed, Soren does not wear any heavier protection, for he likes to remain unencumbered and quick on his feet. Personality Soren is a respectable, tactful individual. He is neither an extrovert or introvert, as he will engage with others around him depending on their status and moods. He tends to be quiet and humble around superiors (unless he is close with them), though he can be quite loud and energetic around close friends. Soren has decent awareness, and while he can read basic emotions on faces, he often has trouble with discerning subtleties in what people are trying to convey, both emotionally and verbally. Usually Soren will not let his opinions known unless someone asks for them or if he is close with the person he is talking to. When Soren is angry or tired, however, his emotions will flow from him freely. Because Soren spent most of his life as a martial artist, he is somewhat uncouth and naive, especially in conversations. Soren has a high sense of honor. He will fight on fair terms, never using dirty tactics or exploiting unfair advantages in battle. He believes in the sovereignty of the king, and thus he believes in protecting Jibal's empire with his life. As the story progresses and Soren comes in contact with more aspects of the real world, he is forced to both defend and question his sense of honor. In the latter episodes of The Last Saiyan, Soren is a more jaded and cynical individual, and his honor warps a less noble and moral animal. He is not adverse to murder, and he sees self-preservation - both of him and the ideals he protects - as incredibly important. He will break his code of honor to save himself if he needs to, though it will make Soren feel guilty and regretful. Soren has a constant internal struggle on how he should act - whether he should act according to his ideals or according to reality and self-preservation is something that he spends a good deal of time working through. Soren is somewhat of a specist, for he has a distaste for anthropomorphic animals and mutos alike. He treats them rather savagely. Soren does not get along with his father, either. Even though he enjoys his life as a martial artist, Soren blames his father for ruining his childhood, for he was forced to attend the Crane School and take part in harsh, never-ending training from the age of 4 to the age of 14. He does not speak to his father because of this. Perhaps Soren considers his superiors (the Crane School masters, Jibal, etc) to be his true father figures. History 'Early life' Soren was firstborn son of Martin Flyre, a wealthy nobleman living in Jibal's empire. When Soren was four years old, his father sent him to train at the Crane School for martial arts. He remained at that school for the next 10 years, spending his days training, sparring with fellow students, and competing in low-tier tournaments. Soren won about 30% of the tournaments he entered, which was not a high enough percentage to get him recognition in the martial arts community. Still, he continued training and his power level grew higher. When Soren reached the age of 14, he graduated from the Crane School and joined the Imperial Ordained, the official military force of the world. He kept to his martial arts training, and he still entered tournaments, albeit infrequently. It was during this time that Soren's power level grew to a respectable level, and he started having greater successes in the tournament circuits. When Soren was 15, King Jibal decided to hold a martial arts tournament to choose some new Praetorian Guards. Soren decided to enter the tournament in the hopes of distinguishing himself and bringing honor to his family. 'The Last Saiyan' 'Act II: Roshi' 'Act III: Edge Of The World' 'Act IV: Hail to the Thief' 'Act V: Long Road Home' Trivia *Soren was an original character design by KidVegeta. He was created mainly because KidVgeta wanted to show the perspective of a fighter from a rival school to the Turtle School in TLS. *After Soren was created, KidVegeta based some of Soren's appearance and personality quirks on existing fictional characters, such as: Jaime Lannister from A Song of Ice and Fire, from Dragon Ball, Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Bebop, and Clayton Carmine from the Gears of War series. *Soren was the youngest soldier ever promoted to Jibal's Praetorian Guard. He secured this promotion by winning a tournament in the King's Capitol city. Jibal himself witnessed the teenager win and awarded Soren the promotion in person. Category:Characters Category:Supporting character Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts student Category:Martial arts student Category:Son Category:POV characters